Little Mystery Box
by Gii3
Summary: A collection of one-shoots for the Forum Wide Competition in HPFC. Rated T just in case.
1. Weird choice of words

_Here's to the Forum Wide Competition._

**House: **Hufflepuff**  
Prompt: **Mean  
**Characters: **Lily L. P./Lorcan S.  
**Genres: **Hurt/comfort/ Friendship

**~Little mystery Box~**  
-**Weird choice of words**-

She was walking in a rather quick pace down a deserted corridor in Hogwarts. Her fiery red hair was bouncing in her back as she sobbed violently.

Her hazel eyes were so full with tear that it was no surprise she didn't see the blonde boy turning in the corner in the exact same moment she did. The said boy didn't seem to be paying much attention either; hence they both fell to the ground.

"Gah! Sorry, I didn't see you there" Said the boy in a rather deep voice.

The girl just shook her head violently without lifting her head, not trusting her voice not to break. At the lack of response the blonde lifted his head from the floor as he was gathering his belongings and fixed his light blue eyes on the girl sobbing slightly in front of him.

"Lily?" He asked doubtfully, not because he wasn't sure who she was, but more as if making sure she was ok.

"I'm sorry" She finally spoke in a bare whisper as she struggled to stand up.

Noticing the girl's distress the blonde stretched his hand and grabbed her by her elbow trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Asked the boy in a soft voice as he kneeled in front of her and put both his hands to her shoulders, his frown increasing with concern.

"Leave me alone, Lorcan" She spat at him still crying endlessly and trying to shake him away but he managed to get a good grip on her.

Once the red headed was mildly quiet Lorcan took his right hand from her shoulder and put it on her chin and made her face him. Hazel and blue met for a few seconds before Lily Luna Potter hid her face into Lorcan's neck.

At first, the sudden move for the girl caught him by surprise and made him tense up but as he felt the girl's warm tears fall in his neck he calmed down and put his arms around her petite body.

For a few minutes he did nothing but to try to sooth her down by murmuring reassuring words into her ear and then when it seemed like she had calmed down he pushed her slightly to the nearest wall and made her sit with her back against it and then sat next to her.

"Now, would you please tell me what happened?" Asked Lorcan in a soft voice as he held her tighter from her hip.

Lily kept silence for a few seconds with her head still resting in the boy's neck and her hands on his chest. She was still sobbing subtly but hopefully the breakdown was now over.

"I caught Brett cheating" Said the girl in a very low tone.

The boy's surprise face was just priceless.

"Brett? As in your boyfriend?" He asked bewildered. Lily nodded. "But…"

"Yup. And you know nothing yet. Guess with whom" She said in what was supposed to be an exited tone.

"Hum…" He stuttered unsure of what to answer, but the read headed made it easier on him.

"Cassandra, no less" She said not waiting for him to answer.

"Cassie?" Asked Lorcan in a slight shriek straightening up without really noticing.

At this movement the girl finally took her head from the boy's neck and sat straight. Lorcan's shocked light blue eyes fixed in Lily's hazel ones which were a little puffy.

Lily nodded softly, noticing the question written all over the blonde's expression.

"But she's your best friend! She can't do that!" Half shouted the blonde indignantly. Not really believing it because of his tendency to expect the best out of people.

"And he is my boyfriend and they still did it" Stated the Potter girl calmly.

"Was" Corrected the boy.

"Oh yeah, that, it's hard to get used to it" Replied Lily in an emotionless tone.

"Well, it's only natural, eight months is quite a long time" Tried reasoning Lorcan coming back to his calming self as he noticed the girl was starting to get depressed again.

"Yeah, for eight months of lies and betrayal that's too much time" As the girl said this she finally took her eyes away from the boy and rested her body to the wall fully.

The red headed closed her eyes and tilted her head back. After about a minute of silence a quiet only tear slid down her cheek.

"Well" the boy's voice caused a slight frown in the girl's forehead "that's just… _mean_" He finally stated making the girl open her eyes and look at him as if he had grown a second nose.

"_Mean_?" she asked as thought she was making sure she'd heard right.

Lorcan nodded simply.

"I don't think you heard right, Lorcan, but I just told you my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend!" As she said this her voice went higher.

"I know"

"And you think that's… _mean?_" she asked unsure.

"Yeah…" He said mimicking the unsure tone of her voice.

"I think heartless and cruel are the words you're looking for" said Lily finally giving up on the idea that she might have heard wrong.

"Nope. I don't think it's neither heartless nor cruel. It is just mean"

"Lor-"

"No, Lily, listen to me. They're not heartless because if they cheated on you it's because they obviously feel something for each other. Something from the heart hence they're not heartless" He said making an especial emphasis in the word 'heart'. "And they're certainly not cruel because I'm pretty sure they didn't do it on propose" At that last reason Lily snorted.

"Oh, you know what? You're totally right, they just probably trip and started snogging by mistake!" Said the red headed sarcastically.

"No, I don't mean it like that, I mean that they both love you a lot and the last thing they wanted was to hurt you"

"Well, if it really was the last thing they wanted they should have at least told me, if they had maybe… I-"

"Would you have forgiven them? Would it make much difference, Lil?" He asked looking deeply in her eyes in such a serious tone it took Lily by surprise. He had never seen Lorcan serious. Lorcan never took anything serious!

Lily shocked her head defeated.

"She shouldn't like him!" she whispered stubbornly.

"We can't control who we like, Lily" He said and his voice sounded almost wise.

"Yeah, but why him? Why her?"

"There will always be a bunch of questions Lily, but you won't always be able to answer them all. Sometimes things just happen" He replied earnestly.

Lily gaped at him in awe.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Lorcan Scamander?" She asked half heartedly.

At those questions the blonde laughed whole heartedly. At that Lily sighed in relieve half jokingly before joining his laughs shyly.

"Oi! Lil, I meant to ask you before. How did you know it was me? I mean, how didn't you confused me with Lysander and knew right away it was me?" asked Lorcan in a lighter tone as he noticed Lily was now feeling better.

"Because you're brother is a complete ass" replied the girl simply accepting the change of topic gratefully.

"Wha- …He is not!" The blonde seemed truly shocked by her answer.

The girl rolled her eyes as and it was obvious she wasn't surprised by the boy's reaction at all.

"Yeah you say that because he's you're siblings"

"I've heard you say worst things about James, and he's your brother" Said Lorcan frowning a little.

"Yeah, but I'm me and you are you… you can't talk badly about anyone, let alone that lame excuse of a boy you call your brother."

"Well, if you gave him a chance you'd see he's not such as bad guy as you think" Said Lorcan knowingly as he started gathering his long forgotten books. Lily mimicked him and gathered her few books in no time.

Only once they were both up in their feet did Lily reply.

"I don't trust your judging" She said with a small smile on her face. "Since I think you've made it pretty clear that the worst insult you can come up with is _mean_"

He looked at her with a shocked expression. She started walking away from him.

"Just because in this situation _mean_ is the fitting word it doesn't mean that's the worst I can come up with!" He replied half offended as he started walking by her side.

"Sure, if you say so" She said jokingly in the tone she would have used with someone who had told her dragons were harmless.

"Oh C'mon Lily, don't be-" He fell silence.

Lily turned to look at him with a smile playing in her mouth.

"Yeah…?" She asked mockingly as she lifted her left eyebrow.

In all response he glared at her and sticked his tongue out to her.

Lily smile widely at him. Nothing better than Lorcan's weird choice of words to cheer her up anytime.

Xxxxxxxx

_So, what you thought? I don't really love it but there's not much I can do about it now. _

_Now if you excuse me, got to get completing a bunch of other challenges I have… _

_Love…_

_Gii3.~ _


	2. Overprotective

_Just when it seemed like I wouldn't make it… here it is! _

_This fic was written in response to the Forum Wide Competition. This week's challenge consists in choosing two characters and writing a fic where the two of them appear. But at least one of the characters must be on my house, in this case Hufflepuff. And for the sake of both the competition and this fic Teddy Lupin will be my Hufflepuff character featuring our dear Harry Potter! =D amongst others. _

_Big, Big thanks, to J.K.R. obviously for providing us Harry Potter :D and to __Ariana Ethaitrius__for being my amazing Beta ^-^_

**~Little mystery Box~  
-Overprotective-**

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Asked the blue haired wizard in bewilderment.

"Yup." The man sitting next to him agreed, in resignation. "They're roommates, so it really is no surprise they ended up being friends." Harry added, seeing as his Godson still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, but… Scorpius Malfoy? I mean, seriously, with all the stories you and Uncle Ron tell one would think he would avoid him as much as possible." Said Teddy Lupin slightly less shocked than before but still looking suspiciously at the blonde boy that was running in the garden happily next to two other kids that looked around his age.

The two men were sitting in a very large-looking sofa in the living room of the Potter manor. They were both facing to the garden now watching as two eleven year old boys and a ten year old girl were playing quite happily outside.

"Well, you know Al…" the oldest man began.

"Yeah, he's always been a little weird." Agreed Teddy as he shrugged his shoulders almost lazily, as he was not really paying attention to his godfather.

"Teddy!" Ginny Potter tells him off from his back.

The blue haired wizard seemed surprised to be told off for which he looked up quickly, only to find his Aunt Ginny coming out of the kitchen and making her way to sit next to her husband. Realizing what he was being told off about. The blue haired man stared at his godfather as if waiting for him to agree with what he had just said. The said man only sighed without being able to hold a little smile down.

"Well, he's always been… different." Harry finally agreed.

"It's not like I don't love him and all that stuff, but you've got to admit his obsession with cinnamon bubble-gum is just not normal, Uncle Harry..." Added the youngest man with his gaze still fixed on the garden.

At this statement Harry couldn't help his laughter and not even Ginny could help a little smile as she sat next to her husband. Teddy smiled a little as well but he wasn't paying much attention to the conversation as his gaze was fixed upon the blonde who was now talking –or more like listening- to the only daughter of the Potters.

"He seems to be pretty friendly with Lily." Said the metamorphmagus and his hair seemed to darken a few shades.

"Yeah, they're getting along pretty well." Said a cautious Harry as he noticed the anger arising in his godson. "Nothing to worry about though." He added noticing his previous statement hadn't soothed the man at all. If anything, he seemed even more infuriated by now.

"I don't want him anywhere near Lily..." He stated as if the fact that he had said it out loud would make his wish come true.

"Well, it seems like he's going to be spending quite a long time over here and you know Lily is always thrilled by the idea of making new friends, let alone if those said friends can provide her any kind of information respecting Hogwarts." said the oldest man smiling tenderly as he thought of how eager his only daughter was to start her education in the famous wizardry and witchcraft school.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to do something, I won't admit that boy any near my Lils..." Said Teddy already thinking of all the possible ways he could torture the blonde boy without getting caught.

"Excuse me?" Said Harry jokingly offended, but truth was that he was actually enjoying himself. "Your Lils? Last time I checked she was still my daughter." he added ironically.

Teddy Lupin was staring deeply at the three smiling kids in the garden when he heard this statement, he turned to his Godfather -so quickly it was a surprise his neck didn't snap- and then sent him a shocked look as if he had grown a second head.

"Whoever said she wasn't?" he finally asked a little flustered.

Both adults laughed under their breaths.

"What's so funny?" Asked the young man not understanding one bit of what was going on with his aunt and uncle.

"For a Hufflepuff fellow you are really over protective, Teddy." Said Ginny mildly amused by the man's behavior her husband nodded in agreement.

As all response the boy just stared at them firmly, blinking more times than a normal person would.

"Overprotective…?" Finally asked the blue haired man, slowly seeming as he didn't really understand the meaning of that word. "I'm not being overprotective!" He then continued lively "Lily is a perfectly amazing girl and he's a perfect jerk -that much is obvious- and we all know that if they hang together so much he'll end up falling for her and then break his heart and then I'll  
break his bones, so I am not being overprotective, I'm just anticipating the facts. If I'll end up doing it anyways, I may as well do it now that no heart has been broken yet." If there had been any trace of sarcasm or irony in his voice both adults may have had found this rather funny.

But as there wasn't whatsoever both parents were now potentially worried for the safety of their son's friend. Ginny and Harry shared a worried look and just as Teddy started rambling about all the ways he could avoid Azkaban Ginny leaned over her husband.

"Isn't he supposed to be all nice and friendly?" She asked in a very low voice. Harry's eyes seemed like they may pop out any second as he stared deeply at his Godson.

"And then I could use the same spoon to take his…" He murmured under his breath shakily with devious eyes but -luckily- Harry didn't find out what it was that he was going to use the said spoon for as a very disheveled Lily Potter rushed inside the house and sheltered herself in his arms.

"Lily, Honey, what's wrong?" Asked Harry concerned, as he gently caressed one of the girl's hair braid.

Suddenly coming out of his mad-like state Teddy turned to the little red haired girl, with worried eyes and he moved closer to her. Ginny also moved closer to the girl not without sending a glance towards the two eleven year olds that were now walking towards them with perplexed expressions upon their faces.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Asked the blue haired wizard tenderly.

The little girl sobbed a few times, before taking her face away from her father's chest. Then she pointed out at the two boys.

"They were picking on me..." She whined, a tear running down her cheek.

"That's not true!" Protested both boys at once.

At this statement Teddy took his gaze away from the girl and sent Scorpius a murderous look.

"They told me I can't play with them and told me that I was silly and weak." Said Lily in a rush when she noticed all the looks were settled on the two boys.

"We didn't say that!" Replied Albus angrily as he sent his younger sister a shocked look.

"You did!" She cried out.

"Guys, why won't you let Lily play with you?" Harry asked earnestly. Teddy just kept staring at the blonde.

Both boys shared a look before turning to glare at the girl that was hugging her dad tightly.

"We didn't-" They started to reply in unison again and Harry sent them a stern look.

"Let her play."

Both kids opened their mouths to complain but fell silent and nodded.

As the three kids walked away to the garden again Teddy could have sworn he saw Lily stick her tongue out at the two boys.

Xxxx

_What do you think?_

_Personally I could have liked it more but it's better than nothing. _

_Go Hufflepuff! ^-^_

_Gii~~~_


	3. Family

_Woah, and I thought I wouldn't make it! Here it is, fourth challenge for the Forum Wide competition. I belong to __**Hufflepuff, **__and my character is __**Ginny Weasley. **_

_It's really not all that good but it's better than nothing. _

**~Little mystery Box~  
-Family-**

She sat there and watched him play lazily with the red-haired baby resting on his arms.

She saw his jet black hair fall messily to his face and covering slightly his circle-shaped glasses and the scar on his forehead. His emerald green eyes were locked in the baby's brown ones as he smiled and played with the little boy.

She sat there, not so far from them and stared at both father and son with a little smile playing in her face. She had not ever imagined, not even in her wildest dreams, that ten years from now on September the first when she first meet him she was actually meeting her future husband and father of her son.

She thought of him and her and those few years in which she was even unable to talk to him because of her shyness and she realized they had both grown, her more than him if it needs to be said, and they had done it in such a way that they ended up being the perfect match for each other. And of course, she was glad about it. There weren't many girls who got the chance to marry their first crush.

She laughed under her breath as she saw little James Potter pull a rather big straw of hair from his father. Harry pulled a moan but laughed as well.

Ginny softly stood up and walked towards her husband and son and positioned herself next to Harry who turned his head slightly her way and reached for her right arm with his free hand. At the exact moment Ginny stood I James' vision zone he let go of his father's hair and tried to reach for her extending his short arms towards her and grasping the air with his little fists various times.

"Awgh" Harry moaned loudly "He always prefers you"

Ginny laughed wholeheartedly at this as she reached for her son that Harry was now handing her way.

"That's because I'm way cuter" said Ginny jokingly as she tightened her grip around the baby. And stick her tongue childishly to her husband.

Harry laughed softly at this and posed a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Perhaps" He said before starting to make funny faces to the baby in Ginny's arms as he hugged her wife by the waist.

_I don't normally write about 'the magic trio' era so this was a lot harder for me than it seems, that's why I decided to keep it short. And I don't really feel like talking much right now so…_

_Please Review and ByeBye! ^^_

_Gii~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	4. Troublesome Love

_Here's to the challenge number 5 of the Forum Wide Competition. The challenge consisted in writing a fic inspired in 1-4 lines of a poem, song, or basically any other quotable thing. My quote is from the song 'Catch me' by Demi Lovato. And also at least one of the characters must be from a house I hadn't written of before. My two characters are Scorpius M (Slytherin) and Rose W. (Ravenclaw)_

_I'm a proud Hufflepuff who must definitely doesn't own the Potterverse no matter how much I wish I do. _

_So, you can happily read now._

**Troublesome love  
~*~**

**See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you**

Ok, I know, I know, I'm being completely stalker-ish right now, but really, can you judge me? Just look at him with his messy blonde hair falling all over his face and his very well shaped body just… gaah! Really, what's wrong with me? Why can't I stop my heart from racing up for the way his silver eyes shine whenever smiles –really smiles, not that somewhat annoying smirk of his- or the knot in my stomach whenever he's any near me?

One would think that being the idiot, self centered egocentric jerk I know he is I would never _ever _consider finding him in the slightest attractive let alone feeling the so called butterflies in my stomach every time he looks my way. And also, one would think that I should really be paying attention to my breakfast, that's resting quite lazily in front of me, instead of stealing glances to the Slytherin table.

And yet, against all odds, here I am risking myself to a serious problem in my neck, turning every five seconds and more importantly, I have barely eaten anything, which is, let me tell you, huge!

"Awh, please Rose, could you stop ogling at Malfoy for five seconds and eat?" Asks my best friend, Freya Denoir that is, from right in front of me.

"I'm not ogling at Malfoy" I reply maybe a little too quickly which makes my gorgeous friend raise one eyebrow my way skeptical. "I am not!" I add starting to get a little flustered.

And just when Freya had opened her mouth to reply –ironically I'm sure- Liam decides to intervene.

"Drop it, Freya" he says with his perfect somewhat low voice.

I smile at him happily.

"If she wants to keep on denying it, you might as well let her do so peacefully" Suddenly ad my best friend says this my smile fades away and I'm left to throw daggers his way.

"But she hasn't eaten anything at all!" Says a rather hysterical Freya and for what I think it's the third time in her whole life she's not downright disagreeing with something Liam just said.

Now I know them both enough to know I should stop their fighting right now. It's been scientifically proven -which means me and a roommate of mine proved it- that Freya Denoir and Liam Ashby can spend hours on end fighting for basically anything without actually getting tired of it. That is if no one stops them from doing it. I would have normally already said something to calm them down but I use their distraction to steal a glance at the Slytherin table.

Only to find right in front of me the well built abs of Scorpius Malfoy that's standing a few steps away from me and right next to him the very equal complexion of my cousin.

I lift my gaze to Scorpius' platinum orbs that are staring right to my sapphire ones as he sneers my way, completely full of himself. Butterflies arise in my stomach and at the same time I feel my heart skip several beats. What did I expect really?

Before risking a blush I turn to my cousin, Albus, whose pretty green eyes are looking past me with a rather content expression. I use this as an excuse to turn away from Malfoy's gaze. When I turn around what I see doesn't surprise much to be honest.

"You can't go around controlling everybody's life!" Half screams Liam.

"Well looks who's talking!" says Freya, irony plastered all over her voice as she pretended to be interested in her breakfast.

"What?" he asks

"Nothing!" she replies still pretending to be busy with whatever other thing.

"No, now you're going to tell me what you meant by that!"

"I meant nothing, leave me alone, Ashby"

Liam opens his mouth to reply something to Freya but my cousin is faster.

"Fighting again, aren't we?" He says from behind me and I can almost feel the sided smile painted in his face.

"Albus!" half screams Freya as she sits up straighter on her side of the table and fixes her hair slightly. "I didn't… see you there" adds my friend as she sends a really big smile my cousin's way.

Liam pulls up a grimace at this but to be honest I don't think anyone but me notices.

"I'm off to the library" He mutters, looking directly at me. As I don't trust my voice not to break, I just nod.

"To the library?" Asks my cousin. "Wait for us; we're heading there as well"

Liam steals a glance from Freya, though she doesn't notice as she's not taking her gaze away from Al, and then he shakes his head from side to side slightly.

"Sorry, can't. I'm already late" As he says this he starts walking away without expecting any kind of reply.

"What's wrong with him?" Asks Malfoy from somewhere a little too near for me to like.

"Yeah, don't mind him; he's always grumpy like that" Says Freya dismissively and I'm tempted to add that she's normally always the one to _get _him grumpy like that but Malfoy's presence somehow refrains me from doing so.

I breathe in rather deeply to try to gather as much bravery as I can but luckily Freya voices my thoughts first.

"So what brings you to the Ravenclaw table this early in the morning?" She asks and I'm not completely sure if that 'you' is supposed to be a plural, since as she talks she doesn't even seem to notice Scorpius, that is sitting to my right as Albus does the proper to my left.

"I needed to talk with Rose" Says Albus.

"One would figure" mutters Scorpius, and the sound of his voice so low and so close gives me chills.

"About what?" She asks and she sends a slightly nervous glance my way, and I know that if we could openly talk right now she'd say something like 'Get a grip and say something already!'

"Remember that book I told you I needed?" He asks as he turns his gaze to me, I do the proper and turn his way even though I'm sure I won't be able to say anything.

"A book? Yeah, she mentioned something" Says my savior Freya. "She said it was on her backpack, wait a minute"

With this she bend down and just seconds after that I feel the weight of my backpack being taken away from next to my ankle.

"Is this one isn't it?" She asks as she hands my cousin a book with brown cover and some words written on it which I can't make out being in the frenzy I am. Seriously, what's wrong with me?

"Yeah that's the one, thanks" says Al as he sends a smile her way before turning to me with a concern look. "Is something wrong, Rose?"

I open my mouth to reply, as I seem to have calmed down a little by now but it's not me the one to answer Al's question.

"Of course something's wrong, Al! Her last neuron just died" Says Scorpius and even though I'm not looking at him I can picture the sneer in his face.

In a way, I'm glad he said this, no really, I am! He makes it easier on me when he's being a complete jerk.

"Well, at least I had one in first place!" I mutter bitterly, but being careful enough not to turn his way, because I'm sure that if I do so I'll go back to my mute self.

He laughs, and the sound of his laugher –however bitter it is- warms my heart a little bit.

"Well, someone's proud!" He says laughing whole heartedly now as he messes my already messed hair a little bit with his right hand, in what's supposed to be a fatherly way, which only renders me mute again.

To be honest, we haven't had a proper fight in a while now, in six weeks actually. And even more specifically, since the day I was stupid enough to fall for my sworn enemy. Really, way to go Rose!

"Ok, ok, you two, drop it!" Says Al patiently as he starts to get up. "C'mon, Scor, let's go"

I hear Scorpius moan jokingly before standing up reluctantly. Of course he was enjoying the fact that I was going through hell and back. He's an idiot, and a jerk! And I still I can't help liking him anyway! That really worries me sometimes. Really, how can I fancy someone so stupid?

Then suddenly I feel a hand resting in my shoulder and I turn up almost instantly, only to find Al smiling my way with sympathy.

"We'll talk later, ok?" He says and I nod slightly. I really don't want to talk to him but I know I've worried him enough with my muteness so I'll just have to make something up later to calm him down.

As I turn around again I steal a glance at Scorpius that's staring deeply at me, which makes me very, very nervous as I don't know why he's staring so fixedly.

However, it's not like I can just ask him so I just turn around and don't let go of my breath until I hear them walking away.

"What's wrong with you, Rose? You just went mute!" Says Freya in a frenzy. As if I hadn't noticed already, honestly, sometimes she's no help at all.

"Well I don't know, I've always wanted to become a mime so I decided to start practicing!" I reply bitterly.

At this Freya seems to realize how stupid her question is. We both now that even if I keep on denying it I'm inevitably in love with Malfoy! I really hate my life sometimes.

"Well, yeah ok, so you're bunkers for him, but still, you can't just go mute every time he's near! What if it turns out that he likes you back and you start dating, are you simply not going to talk to him?"

"We'd never start dating!" I say with an outraged voice even though the sole idea tickles my body.

She spits at this and then her eyes set on something or someone past me and I can tell she's not in the mood to deal with my stubbornness right now.

"But well… at least something good came out of it, huh?" She asks as she stares almost longingly at something I can't see from where I'm sitting.

My eyes go blank for a few seconds at this.

"Stop staring at my cousin, will you please?"

"Sorry, Rose, but you've got to admit he's a certain hawtie" says my best friend as she watches with dreamy eyes how both my cousin and his best friend walk away; her eyes are set at something too low for me to want to know what she's staring at.

"Ew! Freya I'm eating!" I say and it scares me a little how much I resemble of a spoiled Barbie whose biggest problem was getting the right tan on summer.

After a few seconds Freya's sight turns completely to me and that's how I know that they've already walked past the main door.

"Well, it's not my problem if you haven't overcome that. Having such hot cousins as you do, you should have already" She says and once she's done talking she bites her long forgotten toast.

I open my mouth to reply something but apparently today's the day of interrupting-people-before-they-can-even-talk.

"Hum, hey, sorry to interrupt" Says a female voice from somewhere on my back.

I turn around to find Mandy Howell, with her perfect short blonde hair and big brown eyes, standing just when minutes ago had been standing my cousin and his best friend.

"I saw Al and Scor standing here just about a few minutes ago, did they by chance say where they were going?" She asks concerned and just then do I notice she's holding some pieces of parchment in her hand.

I open my mouth to reply but, guess what? I'm violently interrupted by Freya.

"Nope, they didn't, sorry" She says with a perfect sugary sweet smile. And maybe it's just me but I think her eyes seem a little watery from swallowing her toast so quickly.

I stare at her with a confused expression since, if I remember correctly –which I'm sure I do- they did say where they were going.

"Oh, ok, sorry again, and thank you" Says Mandy without noticing anything weird in Freya's attitude.

With that said, she started walking away.

I follow her steps with the eye and only when she's far enough do I talk.

"Why did you lie?" it's my question.

"Well, I don't like her being so close to him." She replies a little flustered.

"They're friends; you can't really do much about their closeness" I say.

"But I could try"

With this my eyes go blank for a few seconds though I can't completely help a chuckle. As I think of this, I can't help but realize that apparently it's true that love knows no boundaries. A girl can be jealous of guy's best friend even if they're not dating or fall in love with her sworn enemy without trying or even make the stomach of the world's most confident girl twist with nervousness scaring the crap out of the said girl.

Yeah, love sucks.

XXXX

_So? What do you think? I could have love the ending better but what's done it's done, I really don't think I can write anything better just now. _

_So well, tell me what you thought via review _

_Now, see you!_

_Gii~~~~~~~ _


End file.
